This application is in response to RFA-DA-06-008 entitled Training in Translational Research in Neurobiology of Disease (T32). The overall goal of the proposed Therapeutic Strategies for Neurodegeneration Training Program is to prepare promising predoctoral scholars (graduate students), postdoctoral scholars and clinical scholars for successful careers in translational neuroscience aimed at the discovery and development of disease-modifying pharmacological and genetic therapies for devastating neurodegenerative disorders or diseases such as spinal cord injury (SCI), traumatic brain injury (TBI), stroke, and Parkinson's Disease (PD). We will provide broad-based training in modern research concepts regarding the pathophysiology of these and other neurodegenerative disorders and potential disease modifying molecular targets that can drive the discovery of pharmacological and gene therapeutic strategies by which the devastating effects of these disorders can be ameliorated. These strategies will include both "neuroprotective" and "neurorestorative" approaches. Funding is requested for 5 Predoctoral Scholars each year for 5 years. Beginning in year 2, funds are requested for 1 Postdoctoral Scholar and 1 Clinical Trainee. In the case of the latter, the purpose is to provide a 1 year fellowship for a late stage neurology or neurosurgery resident, a clinical fellow, or a young Assistant Professor to spend a year cross-training in a basic research laboratory. Fourteen basic science and 5 clinical faculty from two basic science departments (Anatomy and Neurobiology and Physiology), two clinical departments (Neurology and Neurosurgery) and three centers (Spinal Cord &Brain Injury Research Center, Morris K. Udall Parkinson's Disease Research Center, and the Sanders-Brown Center on Aging) will participate in this Training Program. The training program for all of the trainees involves a strong emphasis on translationally-focused therapeutic discovery basic research. For the Predoctoral and Postdoctoral Scholars, each will be expected to complete a multi faceted Clinical Tutorial specifically designed to be relevant to the disease focus of their research. All of the trainees will have the opportunity to participate in a rich offering of didactic course work, seminars, annual translationally-oriented research symposia and research externships and training courses. Recruitment of women and minorities will be emphasized.